The Arson Flu Pandemic
by banklily.902
Summary: After a virus breakout in the 80's, Zachary hires a gang of misfit teens to stop a villain from spreading the breakout all across the world but will they succeed before the town becomes a walking health hazard?
1. A Family Unfolds

During the year 1981, Zachary Delightful was born to Carmen and Victor Delightful while Osborn Jacobs was born to Dr. Hunisker and Linka Jacobs. During that time, Hunisker Jacobs was working on a serum that can extend dogs' lives. However, things went awry and Hunisker realized he created a virus. He was immediately infected and slowly turned into a non-anthropomorphic and feral fuzzy but not before sending his son away and infecting his wife Linka and they became fuzzies. The years went by and many people were infected with what people dub the Arson Flu. In the year 2017, Zachary became a general and was determined to save the earth from getting destroyed. Carrie Courageous helped with the situation as many people became fuzzies.

Luckily some were able to retain some sapience and even became genetically immune to the virus such as Aiden Romero from Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars sequel trilogy, Thomas and Martha Wayne from Flashpoint, Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012, Steel from the 2016 Max Steel film, Chloe Park as a full bear from the We Bare Bears episode Charlie's Halloween Thing, Carapace from Miraculous Ladybug and Huey Duck from Ducktales 2017. The 9 people were brought to Zachary Delightful and Carrie Courageous so they can help save the world.

The teenagers were hopefully waiting to have their mission in saving the world. Aiden and Luke were selected to stop Osborn Jacobs so they can destroy the Arson Flu outbreak. However, the Walking Norths led by Airborne beat them to it and try to defeat them but they are saved by an enigmatic man known as Whiplash. Sadly, the Walking Norths have killed a couple who were hanging around at their house when they had a run-in with the Norths. The teens go to the house and investigate there when they hear barking. The teens then see the barking coming from...TIMMY TURNER! As it turns out, Timmy has been infected with the Arson Flu and reverted to a permanently feral state. The teens decide to take Turner in as a foster pet as they each know what it is like to lose a loved one. And with that, the Myles Bots Family begins to unfold.


	2. Meet Mowgli and Whiplash

During the year 1981, Zachary Delightful was born to Carmen and Victor Delightful while Osborn Jacobs was born to Dr. Hunisker and Linka Jacobs. During that time, Hunisker Jacobs was working on a serum that can extend dogs' lives. However, things went awry and Hunisker realized he created a virus. He was immediately infected and slowly turned into a non-anthropomorphic and feral fuzzy but not before sending his son away and infecting his wife Linka and they became fuzzies. The years went by and many people were infected with what people dub the Arson Flu. In the year 2017, Zachary became a general and was determined to save the earth from getting destroyed. Carrie Courageous helped with the situation as many people became fuzzies.

Luckily some were able to retain some sapience and even became genetically immune to the virus such as Aiden Romero from Power Rangers Ninja Steel, Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars sequel trilogy, Thomas and Martha Wayne from Flashpoint, Splinter from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2012, Steel from the 2016 Max Steel film, Chloe Park as a full bear from the We Bare Bears episode Charlie's Halloween Thing, Carapace from Miraculous Ladybug and Huey Duck from Ducktales 2017. The 9 people were brought to Zachary Delightful and Carrie Courageous so they can help save the world.

The teenagers were hopefully waiting to have their mission in saving the world. Aiden and Luke were selected to stop Osborn Jacobs so they can destroy the Arson Flu outbreak. However, the Walking Norths led by Airborne beat them to it and try to defeat them but they are saved by an enigmatic man known as Whiplash. Sadly, the Walking Norths have killed a couple who were hanging around at their house when they had a run-in with the Norths. The teens go to the house and investigate there when they hear barking. The teens then see the barking coming from...TIMMY TURNER! As it turns out, Timmy has been infected with the Arson Flu and reverted to a permanently feral state. The teens decide to take Turner in as a foster pet as they each know what it is like to lose a loved one. And with that, the Myles Bots Family begins to unfold.


End file.
